


Some Other Cute Shit

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I don't know, Other, They're just friends, beka has a crush and he talks ab it with yura, i have a crush, i projected ranting through otabek, i was half asleep when i wrote this, platonic yuri/otabek, yura enjoys beka's pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otabek has a crush, Yuri finds his suffering hilarious.





	Some Other Cute Shit

**Author's Note:**

> please note that yuri and otabek is PURELY platonic here. Otabek isn't "indirectly confessing" to Yuri. if you see this as otayuri, please just don't read/comment, because that ship makes me uncomfortable lmao.

"What the fuck is your damage?"

Otabek considered this for a moment. There was his patchy skin. There was his deteriorating health. There was his rapidly falling grades. There were about 634 things. No, really, he had a list, but out of all of that, the only thing he could respond with was–  
"I have feelings."

A pause in the conversation.

"We all do," came Yuri's exasperated response.

"No, no, I have _feelings_ ," he clarified.

"Do you… Do you mean you have a crush?"

Otabek nods, then puts his face in his hands.

"Okay, first of all, that's not how you say it, jackass. You only say you have 'feelings' when you follow it up with the name, and I already knew you have a crush, I was hoping you'd give me information I didn't know."

"Am I that obvious?" He asked, peering through his fingers.

"Yes."

"I want to die."

"So do I. Tell me more."

"Look I just. I'm. I have shitty butterflies in my dumb intestines and my lungs are full of… I don't know, some other cute shit, like flowers or something."

A groan from the older boy.

A look of amusement from the younger one.

"You're enjoying my pain."

"Of course I am."

"I hate you."

"Of course you do."

Otabek hit his head on the table.

"Okay, look, give yourself a concussion all you want, but don't knock over my drink. This is my first cup of coffee in a week."

"You're not very empathetic," he mumbles, face still against the table.

"Of course I'm not."

"I hate you."

"Of course you do."


End file.
